Brothers Share
by MobBob
Summary: Request by Brother of Kane: During a reunion in the Poseidon's cabin, Tyson and Percy talk about their girlfriends and how they are in bed. One thing leads to another and they decide to do a swingers sex. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Tyson stood by the window of the cabin, Ella leaning on his shoulder. He looked out of the window. "He's sure taking his sweet time."

"Relax," said Ella. "He'll be here. Just give him some time."

"I've been giving him time," said Tyson. "And he still hasn't shown up."

"Wait, is that him." Ella pointed out the window and towards a two people walking to the cabin. They was a guy and a girl.

Tyson couldn't see who it was at first, but after a while they came into focus and he could see who they were. "Yeah, that's him. Finally."

Ella sighed and went over to the door, opening it for Percy and Annabeth. "Hey guys. You came just in time. We were just about to open the wine."

Ella glared at Tyson, who quickly went to the fridge with an annoyed look on his face and pulled out a bottle of champagne. He handed it to Ella. "Here, knock yourself out."

"Thanks." Ella took a corkscrew and opened the bottle. Meanwhile, Tyson went to the cupboard and grabbed some wine glasses, which he proceeded to hand to Percy and Annabeth. Soon Ella had filled their glasses with wine.

Percy lifted his glass. "Bottoms up."

* * *

In not time the four of them were all drunk and loudly talking about old times. They talked about the last capture the flag game and how Annabeth had practically won it single hand-idly. "So Annabeth was hiding behind the bushes so that when they attacked, she could take them from behind. I of course had to lure them out, which I should get some recognition for holding these guys off for you."

"Don't brag," said Annabeth. "You had a stream backing you up. It's not like you had to run in and out of their territory. Right past Clarisse."

"Oh yeah," said Percy. "You should have seen the look on her face. Of course I'd just knocked her on her ass."

Percy broke out into a loud laugh, which both Ella and Annabeth found a little weird. Tyson got behind Percy and lifted him up. "Here, let's go outside for some fresh air."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," said Ella.

Tyson pulled Percy outside, allowing the cool air to breeze over him. It was dark by now, though they were illuminated by the bright moon. Percy had hunched over, taking deep breaths until he sobered up. Tyson patted him on the back. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm good," said Percy, getting up and stretching his arms out.

"So can we go back inside?" said Tyson.

"Sure," said Percy.

"Good." Tyson turned around and prepared to go inside, when Percy put his hand on his shoulder. "Yes?"

"You know I'm sorry I brag about Annabeth so much," said Percy.

"What do you mean?" said Tyson.

"You know," said Percy. "I spent the whole night talking about how awesome Annabeth is. Didn't want to make you jealous or anything."

Tyson froze. "Excuse me?"

Percy continued like he hadn't heard Tyson. "I'm sure Ella's great in her own way and-"

"Ella is great!" said Tyson.

"Yeah, she probably is," said Percy. "I mean not like Annabeth, but I'm sure she's got her own talents. Like maybe she's good in bed or something like that."

"Actually she is," said Tyson.

"She is what?" said Percy.

"Good in bed," said Tyson. "Ella's really great. I'd say better than Annabeth."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Really? And you know this how?"

"I don't know," said Tyson. "Just guessing. I mean you've never been with Ella."

"You're right," said Percy, putting his hand on the door to the cabin.

"I mean I guess we could trade and put this to rest," said Tyson. "If they want to, you know."

Percy froze. "What?"

"We trade," said Tyson. "I fuck Annabeth and you fuck Ella. That way we can see who's really better in bed. You game."

Percy laughed. "No I'm not game."

"Okay," said Tyson. "I'm just asking if you want to."

"Well I don't," said Percy.

* * *

Percy gulped as he stared at Ella, who was standing in the middle of his room. She smiled as his eyes scanned her body going up and down. She teased him with her eyes, giving him a look that said "What are you waiting for".

Of course Percy wasn't going to move. He was paralyzed with fear. He didn't really want to do this. Well he did, but he was nervous about it. In his mind he thought about Tyson and Annabeth. He wondered what they were going through at this time. Annabeth seemed enthusiastic, but Percy figured she would be reluctant to sleep with someone else. At least he hoped she would be reluctant. What if she didn't sleep with Tyson and Percy slept with Ella? Could their relationship survive something like that? Soon Ella realized she would have to make the first move.

Ella's clothes were dropped to the floor and the only thing she was wearing were a pair of boots she had on. Percy pinned her against the wall and began kissing her neck. Ella began undressing him. She took off his shirt and unzipped his pants. Now he was only wearing a pair of boxers. Ella lowered herself and removed them. She got on her knees and put her mouth around his erection. Percy moaned as she bobbed her head up and down. He ran his fingers through her hair as her tongue massaged his shaft. Finally he was sufficiently hard.

Percy lifted Ella in his arms and carried her to the bed. With his foot, he kicked the fluffy pillows to the floor. He tossed Ella to the bed. She giggled, spreading her legs for him. Percy thrust his erection into her. She gasped, resting her feet on his shoulders. Percy grabbed her ass, thrusting faster and faster inside. Suddenly she shot up and bit him on the shoulder. Percy moaned at this. He could feel his heart racing faster and faster. He was about to come.

Ella seemed to sense this. "Don't come yet. I'm not ready to go."

"I'll do what I can." Percy did what he could to slow himself down, at least until Ella was ready. Finally the two came. Percy collapsed as he felt himself go weak. He was breathing hard. Tyson was right. She was better than Annabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Truth be told, Tyson had his reservations about sleeping with his brother's girlfriend. He didn't really want to do this. He had only suggested it because Percy was being a bit of a jerk. Of course, Percy was drunk. What was Tyson's excuse? However, any reservations disappeared when he saw Annabeth standing in front of him, completely naked. She grinned as she watched Tyson inspect her body, his eyes admiring every inch of her. Tyson could feel his heart race and his breathing increase. His hands were getting sweaty. What if Percy wasn't sleeping with Ella? It would seem wrong to sleep with Percy's girlfriend when he wouldn't sleep with his. Annabeth seemed to notice Tyson's indecisiveness. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Tyson practically blushed. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

Tyson was extremely hard right now. Annabeth could practically feel his erection on her thigh. She smiled at him. As if she read his mind, she began taking off his clothes. She tossed his shirt to the side and started to unzip his jeans. Soon, Tyson was standing in the middle of his room in only his boxers. Annabeth's hand gracefully snuck it's way under the band of his boxers.

She grabbed his member and began tugging at it. Her hands were so soft. She pulled his boxers to the floor. Tyson felt exposed, not helped by the breezy nature of the room. Annabeth leaned in and kissed Tyson's chest. A warmth filled his body and instantly Tyson began to feel a surge of confidence. He grabbed Annabeth and carried him over to the bed. He tossed her to the mattress with all his force. She giggled as she hit the covers. Tyson went to get on top of her, when she rolled over on her stomach, shoving her rear in the air. "Spank me Tyson. Spank me hard."

"If you insist." Tyson spanked Annabeth's rear.

Annabeth screamed. "Harder!"

"How's this?" Tyson spanked her again.

Annabeth moaned. "Harder! I'm a filthy slut. I need to be punished."

"I'll punish you." Tyson brought his hand down on Annabeth until her ass was bright red. Tyson got on the bed and came at Annabeth from behind. He found her sopping wet pussy and inserted his erection into her. She moaned loudly. Tyson began thrusting into her with all his might. He went as fast as he could. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

It was at this point that Tyson realized how flexible Annabeth was. She arched her entire back towards Tyson, who could look down at her breasts. The two kissed. Annabeth's tongue wrestled with Tyson's. She pulled her tongue out and nibbled on his lower lip. This gave Tyson an idea. He lowered his head to her shoulder and bit down hard. So hard that he left bite marks. This didn't phase Annabeth at all. She only let out a light, sexy moan.

Annabeth put her hand around Tyson's back and scratched him. Tyson felt the warm feeling of blood rolling down his back, but he ignored it. Instead this got him to go faster. Annabeth screamed as he thrust into her. He screams grew louder and more intense. Tyson's heart raced faster and faster as he did this. Soon, Annabeth came. The sound of her coming got Tyson so excited that it sent him over the edge. He came, filling her pussy with his seed. Tyson collapsed to the bed.


End file.
